happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paper Cuts
Paper Cuts is a HTFF episode and the Season 97 premiere. Plot Origami is seen doing her usual hobby of making paper crafts. A curious Pinkie approaches her, and seeing this an opportunity to show off her skills, Origami makes a flamingo using pink paper. Pinkie is so impressed that she offers to pay her for it. Origami then gets the idea of selling paper art. Soon enough, Origami has built a stand for her new business venture, collecting money in her paper hat. Her next customer, Snappy, shows up. She makes him an origami lobster. Willing to try it for himself, Snappy attempts to make origami art, but all he can do is cut paper. However, he spots Herman nearby, making his own business by cutting paper art. Snappy pays him for an art piece and Herman puts the money in his shell. Irritated, Origami walks up to Herman and tells him to go somewhere else. The hermit crab refuses to budge, so he and Origami begin competing. Origami goes back to her stand, where she creates a paper airplane for Spitfire. She tosses it into the air and it flies past Herman, who in the meantime cuts up some paper into a snowflake for Wintry. Then Origami starts making a paper flower for Stacy. Herman once again evens the playing field by cutting up paper dolls holding hands. Handy and Petunia are amused, although Handy sighs about being unable to hold Petunia's hand in reality. Jock comes running to Origami, tripping over his shoelaces in the process. Origami creates an entire paper football set. She flicks the paper football, but accidentally sends it into Wintry's eye. The paper airplane shortly returns and slices Jock's eyes. Jock runs around until tripping and colliding into Wintry, killing them both. The bloody plane hits Spitfire, who upon noticing the carnage, goes berserk. He crumbles it up to make his own plane, except this one is able to fire paper bullets, as Origami discovers painfully. Herman shields himself by hiding in his shell. The plane drops what appears to be a crumpled piece of paper. But it turns out being a bomb, as once it hits the ground, everything is consumed in a massive explosion. After the cataclysm, several pieces of paper are left drifting through the air. Random watches as a paper snowflake drifts down toward her and she attempts to catch it on her tongue. Unfortunately, her tongue ends up being sliced off. Deaths #Jock is impaled by Wintry's beak. #Wintry is decapitated by Jock. #Origami is shot by paper bullets. #Herman (and possibly Spitfire) is killed by the bomb. Trivia *The original plot was Origami simply teaching and selling origami art, which felt too similar to Fold It Right There. *The episode was originally called Fold Your Horses, but that became a HTF Break. Origami's death from that episode was supposed to happen here. *The title is referenced by the injuries Wintry, Jock and Random recieve. *Jock's injury is similar to Toothy and Nutty's injuries from A Sight for Sore Eyes. Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes